Harry Potter & the Fairy Dust Necklace
by GryffindorGirl2787
Summary: The summer before Harry’s 6th year at Hogwarts begins, mysterious events take place that get Hermione involved. A young witch mysteriously regains her powers and it is up to the famous trio to solve the mystery.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
The sound of knocked over garbage cans was not the most unusual sound to hear in the dark alleys of San Francisco, and on this particular night it did not arouse any suspicion. Cats, rats, and dogs were among the animals that have been known to rummage through garbage cans at night. Yet, if one were to survey this scene a bit more carefully, they would have found that this was not a normal situation.  
  
Out of the garbage and ramble emerged a very thin, sickly white rat. This rat appeared to be carrying a small bottle filled with a dark purple liquid of some kind. It seemed to know exactly where it was going for it immediately scurried away from the alley and towards a quiet residential area. The rat stopped in front of a light blue, two-story, Victorian-like house. It hurried up the stone stairs and slipped into the mail slot.  
  
Inside the house was dark except for a small night-light that glowed from one of the bathrooms. As soon as the rat gathered himself, his eyes fell on a nearby staircase. He scuttled up the stairs as quietly as he could so as not to cause anyone to interrupt his mission. The first bedroom he came to belonged to a 16-year-old girl named Isabel Grindingham. This was the very bedroom the rat had been looking for.  
  
Quietly, he slipped into the room. He hurried over to the bed where Isabel lay asleep. He hopped onto the bed and carefully made his way over to the night table. On the table there stood a glass of water. The rat took the small bottle off his back, pulled the cork out with his long teeth, and poured the purple liquid into the glass of water. As soon as the liquid hit the water, it instantaneously became clear as the water itself. Suddenly, the small bottle dropped to the floor with a tiny crash. Although the bottle immediately disappeared, it was just enough to awake Isabel.  
  
Noticing this, the rat fled to the windowsill but was determined to stay until the job was done. Isabel rose from her bed with a long stretch. She sat up for a few seconds bewildered as to what the sudden "crash" could have been. Figuring it was just some alley cat outside, she got up and shut the window. She stood gazing out of the window at the beautiful Golden Gate Bridge for a moment and then retreated to her bed again. As she made her way back to her bed, the rat appeared looking from the outside into the room. He then watched as Isabel prepared to drink the glass of water.  
  
Since the glass was barely half full, she quickly swallowed it in one gulp. The minute she drank the water, a green light flashed that sent a tremendous shock throughout her entire body as though lightning had shocked her. For a few seconds she sat staring at her empty glass in shock. Unable to explain what had just happened, Isabel decided to calm herself down with some TV and headed downstairs towards the living room. The rat, which just witnessed the whole occurrence, disappeared with a small POP!  
  
* * * Hermione Granger paced about her room. She couldn't remember where she put Harry's birthday present and it was driving her mad. In a matter of a few days, she would be on her way to the Burrow where she would be spending the rest of her summer with her two best friends: Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She couldn't believe that Harry's present was missing; it was very unlike her. Hermione was always an organized person and knew exactly where she put things.  
  
"Maybe did I leave it on the floor and perhaps it somehow got kicked under the bed?" she asked herself. She got down on all fours and peered under the bed. A few dust bunnies were the only remains under her bed.  
  
The second she raised her head, a regal looking brown owl swooped into her room. A small card fluttered onto her bed revealing the Hogwarts crest on the back. Assuming this was the usual letter and school supply list, Hermione paid no mind and continued to comb the room in search of Harry's birthday present.  
  
Patience did not go over very well with Hermione when it came to missing items. After ten more minutes of searching, she decided to take a break. A few clothes she planned to take with her were still sprawled out onto her bed. She took these clothes and packed them into her trunk. As she lifted a pink blouse off her bed, she again noticed her Hogwarts letter. She picked it up and was shocked to find the words 'URGENT' written on the front. Quickly she tore open the envelope. Immediately her eyes darted from right to left as she read the letter. When she finished, it took her a few moments to realize seriousness and shock of what she had just read. 


	2. The Mystery Begins

Chapter 1: The Mystery Begins  
  
The early morning sun shone upon the face of 16 year old Harry Potter. He pulled the covers over his face longing to discourage the sun's blinding light. Finally giving up he pulled the covers away and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The sweating and slight pain in his scar meant one thing: another dream involving Voldemort. However, it didn't bother him as much as it used to for he usually had dreams with Voldemort or his parents dying.  
  
Today was Harry's 16th birthday. He was surprised he had actually made it this far for it seemed that from the minute he was born his life would always be in danger. However, last year was probably one of the safest and normal years he had yet at Hogwarts. Because Voldemort returned to power at the end of his fourth year (whether Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, wanted to admit it), Harry had been kept a close eye on ever since. Last year, Albus Dumbledore gathered a group of special witches and wizards to help protect him. Among them was his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin, and Arabella Figg, the Dursleys neighbor.  
  
Nevertheless, Harry had been allowed to return home with the Weasleys at the end of his fifth year. It made this being one of the most enjoyable summers for him. Towards the end of the summer, Hermione was to join him at the Weasley household to spend their summer holiday. Ron had especially arranged Hermione's arrival. It had been obvious to everyone that no matter how much they fought or claimed they hated each other, Ron and Hermione really did fancy each although they were each to nervous to let it out. Harry, however, had no women in his life nor did he have the unwanted attention of Ron's younger sister, Ginny. Ginny had finally grown up into a beautiful, mature young woman and was able to give her attention to more important things. Harry and her still remained good friends, for Ginny was like having a younger sister to Harry.  
  
Some people that Harry knew had changed a bit while others had not. Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy since his first year, seemed to devote all his time and energy to torment Harry's life whether it be in Potions or on the Quidditch field. It was those things Harry knew would never change. Cho Chang, Harry's first crush in his third year had gone through a tremendous transformation. She went into serious depression after Cedric Diggory past away in Harry's fourth year. At first she blamed Harry for the death but then began recovery and realized it was in fact not Harry's fault. It was this recovery that allowed Cho and Harry to become closer as friends but nothing more. Harry knew deep inside his heart that he could never get romantically involved for it would be an insult to Cedric's memory.  
  
As he reminisced with the thoughts of his fifth year, he heard the ruffling of sheets from across the room. Ron Weasley awoke.  
  
"Morning Harry," he said yawning. "Oh and Happy Birthday." He sniffed the air. "Mmm smells like Mum cooked up pancakes!" They quickly jumped out of bed.  
  
Harry followed Ron downstairs along with the mouthwatering essence that filled the air. In the kitchen, a small pile of packages laid waiting in the middle of the table. Mrs. Weasley turned around and set down a plate piled high with golden pancakes.  
  
"Morning dears. Come open your presents Harry and then have a spot of breakfast," she said cheerfully.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down at the table on opposite sides of each other. A few seconds later, Ginny came moseying down the stairs and into the kitchen as well. "Happy Birthday Harry," she said halfway through a large yawn.  
  
"Thanks," he said as she sat down at the table. She handed a small package to Harry. He opened it to reveal a light red glasses holder. It was engraved with his name in shiny gold letters along with a broom below it.  
  
"I got that custom made in a Muggle shop," she said proudly. "Clever they are, Muggles. Although they did think me a bit odd when I asked for a broom to be engraved on there."  
  
Harry forced a laugh. "Yeah. It's great. Thanks."  
  
Ron picked up the glasses holder, set it on the end of the table, and put a small box in front of Harry. "My turn!"  
  
"Cool!" Harry exclaimed as he opened the box. Ron had given him a package of Quidditch cards. They each had a famous witch or wizard from various Quidditch teams. To Ron's displeasure, one of the card's Harry held up was with Viktor Krum on it. The card-like Krum was seen zooming on a Firebolt in flashing red robes.  
  
"Best thing since the cards in Chocolate Frogs," Ron said. "We can start collecting them." He tossed the Krum card aside and took a mouthful of pancakes and then swallowed with one gulp. "Speaking of Quidditch, we need to hold try-outs." Last year, Harry had been asked to be the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. However, Harry did not want the responsibility and instead handed it over to Ron, whom he felt knew much more about Quidditch than he did. Aside from that, Ron had exceptionally good flying skills as well, which made him an excellent replacement. So he was therefore made not only the Captain but the Keeper as well. The only downside was that Ron was so eager to prove he was a good Captain that he tended to get carried away and get a little too enthusiastic from time to time. Last year, Ginny was also able to join Harry on the Quidditch team as well. She had very good flying skills too and was announced as one of the new Catchers.  
  
"Yeah well we'll worry about that later," said Harry moving onto the next package. With his name written in scrawny writing, Harry could tell this was from Hagrid. A small cake decorated in burgundy & gold-the Gryffindor House colors-was what he had received. The last package lying on the table was from Hermione. A small card was attached to the package. Harry guessed that Ron was anxious to see what the note said, even if it just said a simple happy birthday. He opened the package and was amazed at what it was. It was a fold up broom carrying case. He opened up the case and found that it was long enough to fit his Firebolt in.  
  
"Whoa!" said Ron a tad envious. "Those are brand new. I saw them in the back of Witch Weekly."  
  
Errol, the Weasley family owl suddenly swooped in lazily with the Daily Prophet. "So Mum what's going on in the wonderful world of wizards?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well," Mrs. Weasley began, "lets have a look shall we?" She opened the paper. "This looks interesting since it's one of the biggest stories on the page." She then handed the paper to Ron. Harry leaned in to read.  
  
Mysterious Witch Discovered Squibs happen to be wizards born without magical powers. Yet, what do we call a wizard who was born with powers, had them taken away at a young age, and then have them returned? It is the very same scenario that happened to sixteen year old Isabel Grindingham. Only a few weeks ago, Isabel's powers were mysteriously returned to her. Yet, because it is presumed that Isabel did have powers, she is considered a rare American witch. Witches and wizards have been scarce in the United States due to the witch burnings many years ago. Most of the witches have migrated back to Europe which is why there are no schools of witchcraft in the United States. The only magical establishment in America is The Salem Witches Institute. This institute was formed to keep tabs on any witches or wizards who were currently living in the United States. It is this institute that informed the Ministry Of Magic of Isabel's situation. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge commented, "Since she is the only young American witch, our best choice is to send her to Hogwarts." Mr. Fudge also informed us that Isabel will be spending the summer holiday with sixth year student Hermione Granger, who currently is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. "Isabel will be tutored by Ms. Granger so as to be prepared for her coming years at Hogwarts. Ms. Granger is one of the smartest students in her year and will be most helpful into making sure Isabel will fit right in with the rest of the sixth year students," commented Minerva McGonagall, deputy head- mistress and transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Even though it will be Isabel's first year at Hogwarts, She will still be considered a "sixth year" as far as her education level. However, the mystery remains as to how Isabel lost and regained her powers. That is yet to be discovered.  
  
There was an odd moment of silence. Harry and Ron looked at each other in awe. Ron however turned away with a disappointed look on his face. Harry knew that this particular situation had shattered his plans for Hermione spending the rest of the summer with them. "Well that's just.fine!" Ron said annoyed. That immediately confirmed Harry's theory. The mention of Hermione in the article reminded him that he did not read the card attached to the present Hermione had sent to him. This caught Ron's attention as well. Harry tore open the envelope and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I do hope it is a good one. I regret to inform you and Ron that I will not be able to make it to the Burrow as planned. If you have not read the article in the Daily Prophet already, I am tutoring an American witch so as to be ready to start Hogwarts with us. Her name is Isabel and she just had her powers returned to her. No one knows how this happened exactly but the theory is that she was born a witch, her powers were stolen, and then they were returned to her. I really am sorry about not being able to come over. Tell Ron and Mrs. Weasley that for me. Professor McGonagall wrote to me two days ago asking me to tutor and I know I just could not refuse. I do hope you understand. However, I will be in Diagon Alley the last few days before school starts. Any chance of us meeting there? Please send word as soon as possible!  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
Before Harry had a chance to comment, Ron took a spare piece or parchment and began to write back. Harry eyed Ron suspiciously. Although Ron hadn't told anyone about his "thing" for Hermione, Harry easily guessed. "So, how long will it be before she knows?" asked Harry once everyone left the table.  
  
"She knows what?" demanded Ron.  
  
"Oh come on! Ron, we've been best friends since our first year. You can't hide this from me. Besides you're doing a really crappy job hiding it from everyone else. Ever since fourth year you've made it a bit obvious you fancy her." Ron looked at him uneasily as though Harry had read his mind. "Besides, you owe her the truth since you've been friends with her as well, that long. Sooner or later she is going to find out and you know she would want to hear it from you."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out; he just kept opening and closing his mouth while Harry looked at him with his eyebrows raised. Harry knew this was a subject Ron wasn't exactly keen on discussing. "Oh alright!" Ron said finally giving in. "But you don't mind do you? I mean she's your friend too, mind you. I don't want the fact that I might fancy Hermione affecting our friendship."  
  
Harry scoffed since this had been a frequent issue. "Hermione is and always will be my friend; nothing more. You of all people should know that!" In his fourth year, Harry was constantly accused of having a "thing" with Hermione due to Rita Skeeter's rumors. However, a "thing" of that kind would never happen between him and Hermione.  
  
Ron nodded. "You know, we ought to get some Quidditch practicing in. Call Ginny and we'll head out to the field."  
  
"Sure thing." As he followed Ron upstairs, he stopped at Ginny's door. "Hey Ginny, meet us at the field. We're going to do a bit of Quidditch practicing."  
  
"Alright hang on. Let me grab my broom," said Ginny.  
  
Harry went back to Ron's room, pulled his Firebolt out from his trunk and hurried to the field.  
  
* * *  
  
After a long day of flying about the field in the Weasley's backyard, Harry, Ron, and Ginny retired. Harry and Ron worked on a bit of their over- the-summer homework, including a nasty essay from their Potions teacher, Snape, while Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley prepare dinner. Mr. Weasley came home after a stressful day at the Ministry. Everyone in each of the departments was helping out as much as they could with the Isabel situation. On top of that, everyone in the wizarding world had been on the look out for Voldemort, who had come to power only two years ago.  
  
"So many arrangements had to be made for this girl," said Arthur Weasley during dinner. "We had to arrange for her to fly out, meet with Hermione's parents, and provide a lesson plan for Hermione to teach. It has been exhausting! Then with all the You-Know-Who sightings! Oh it has been such a drag. It is no wonder we're working overtime!"  
  
"Dad, how come there have been all those sightings and killings but no one has tracked him yet?" asked Ron.  
  
"I keep telling you, it isn't as easy as it seems. Remember when we were trying to find Sirius Black? We thought we had him and he slipped through our fingers. Now we're talking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and who knows what powers he has acquired. So much mayhem has been going on that people are starting to live in fear as they did in the dark days." Mr. Weasley put his face in his hand.  
  
After dinner, Ron and Harry immediately decided to go to bed. As Harry and Ron entered the room, Pig was fluttering about with a small package clasped in its claws. Ron annoyingly threw an owl treat at Pig while Harry caught the package. It was from Sirius. At first, Harry thought Sirius had given him a Remembrall, yet it didn't look exactly the same as the one Neville had. Harry decided to seek out an explanation by reading the card.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry it has been long since my last letter, but as you know I have been on the move. Happy birthday! What I have given you is not a Remembrall but it is called a Warnrall. It works the similar way a Remembrall does however this produces black smoke when you are in any type of danger. It is a kind of tool Auror's use and considering the circumstances, I hope it comes useful. I want you to take care of yourself. I know you have heard this before but no one knows where Voldemort is. I have been hearing many things concerning Voldemort's whereabouts. This American Witch situation sounds like something that Voldemort may have to do with. Please don't do anything foolish. I know you wouldn't. Have a good year at Hogwarts! ~Sirius  
  
He knew Sirius meant well but Harry couldn't help having the feeling that he was getting so sick of people worrying about him all the time. He knew how to be careful. It wasn't like he went looking for trouble; trouble usually found him. He used that to defend himself to Ron and Hermione when they were questioning his judgment on Sirius back in third year.  
  
"What do you think of this?" asked Harry as he fiddled with the Warnrall in his hands.  
  
Ron came over for a better look. "Cool present. And to think this is a real tool used by Aurors. Wonder what it would be like to be an Auror and use all kinds of tools like this?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose it would be pretty cool. Yet, the whole business of being an Auror would be dangerous since you have to catch Death Eaters." Harry shuddered at the thought.  
  
"I hope not all real Aurors are as twitchy as Mad-Eye Moody is. Then again I can't blame the lad for being so jumpy. After what happened to him in our fourth year, I'd be just as nervous," said Ron. "I mean imagine sitting all alone enjoying a quiet evening and BAM! You've become the key ingredient for a Polyjuice Potion. Not the way I'd want to spend the rest of my life, curled up in a trunk, that's for sure."  
  
Harry forced a laugh. "Definitely."  
  
"Well I don't know about you mate but I am tired. I'm off to bed."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Goodnight Harry."  
  
Ron immediately fell asleep and soon Harry was left to hear the sounds of Ron's unpleasant snoring. Harry finally decided to go to bed also. He put his glasses in his new case and got into bed.  
  
He wondered what was to become of the whole Voldemort situation. Then there was the American witch ordeal that currently had everyone at the Ministry in an uproar. Time and time again Harry questioned whether Voldemort could actually ever be killed and what would happen if the Ministry ever caught him. Harry fell asleep after awhile lost in the thoughts of the future.  
  
* * *  
  
Like it? Hate it? Give me a review and tell me what you think!  
  
Coming in Chapter 2: Harry and Ron meet Isabel, the American Witch! Yet, Harry has an unexplainable reaction when meeting her for the first time. What could this mean? After Diagon Alley it's back to Hogwarts! 


End file.
